User blog:Crazychick08/Degrassi: Season 15: Starting Over
My dream season 15. Trigger warnings: Pedophilia, sexual abuse, rape, drug addictions, severe lonliness, bullying, eating disorders, and seizures. It's an all new Degrassi! Seniors Jack Jones - A globetrotting army brat turned dancer who has no idea what she wants to do with her life. All she knows is she is TIRED of moving around. Jonah Haak - A straight edged rocker with a not so straight edged past. Blake Tomihiro - A super cute, super sweet jock looking to get scouted this year. Juniors Winston Chu - A geeky but friendly guy trying to be the big guy on campus. Miles Hollingsworth III - A cute but troubled boy trying to branch himself out after a summer of therapy. Maya Matlin - A talented young cellist looking to get back to normal after an intense sophomore year. Zig Novak - A bad boy ex gang member trying to pull himself back to normal after leaving a gang and attempting suicide last year. Tristan Milligan - An out and proud diva determined to make himself happy after years of being lonely. Zoe Rivas - A diva fresh out of rehab trying to pull herself back together after her rape. Grace Cardinal - A tech savvy bad girl trying to fix the mess she made of her family last year. Tiny King - A kid trying desperately to move on from the mess his step brother Vince made of his life. Tori Santamaria - A spoiled but sweet diva who loves pageants, modelling, acting, and all things pink and sparkly. Sophomores Hunter Hollingsworth - A gamer who socializes with his friend Jonah, and his girlfriend Arlene, and nobody else. Yet. Frankie Hollingsworth - A sweet, spunky girl out to make this entire year her own as the tension weighs down at home. Lola Pacini - A happy, boy loving cheerleader who is struggling with a grudge against her half-sister Grace and coming off her meds. Keisha Powers - A gymnast recovering some of her emotional health after a bout with Compulsive Eating Disordeer last year. Shay Powers - A type A overachiever dedicated to ruling the school and keeping her life in balance. Arlene Takahashi - A LARPing, comic loving geek who just wants to enjoy herself. Sadly, the cheerleaders don't seem to like that idea very much. These were the plots I came up with: Jack: Fear of moving on from high school/tired of NEEDING to move on mixed with uncertainty about what to do. Blake: Trying to get drafted onto a college team of some sort. Jonah: Trying to make a new band and get signed somewhere. Winston: Trying to get Frankie back/dealing with why she left. Miles: Putting himself back together in therapy, looking for new interest. Maya: Getting back into her music, aiming for that another large orchestra. Zig: His dad’s alcoholism and his anti-semitism plot lines. Tristan: Throwing himself into his brother’s wedding planning so he doesn’t have to deal with loneliness of his parent’s divorce. Zoe: Relapse. Grace: Moving with her aunt and remembering her creepy ass uncle. Tiny: Adjusting to not being in the rubber room anymore. Tori: Adjusting to moving back and making a little discovery about herself (she’s pan). Hunter: Dealing with his best friend (Jonah) graduating soon and trying to make a new social life. Frankie: Throws herself into her fashion design club to avoid her home life. Lola: Coming off her epilepsy meds. Keisha: Dealing with racism that comes with being a model. Shay: Jealous of her twin (Keisha) for the first time. Arlene: Bullying plot. Degrassi: Season 15: Starting Over Block A: What Goes Up 1) Say '''- Tori has moved back to Toronto! But in her time away, it's clear that a lot has changed. Does she have any chance of catching up, or is she outdated? Miles tries to adjust to being in therapy, but he can't bring himself to trust the psychiatrist. If things don't improve soon, e may be forced to attend an inpatient program instead - can he force out what he needs to say? Zig's dad is acting weird lately - he's quiet and secretive. Zig is determined to find out what is going on, but sometimes secrets have unsatisfying resolutions. '''2) I Make My Own Sunshine - Jonah is looking for new bandmates, but may be surprised with the strange group that turns up. How on earth is he supposed to work with this? Blake is excited about talent scouts coming to watch his games. He is determined to get on to a team and begins working out exhaustively. But is he coping the proper way or is it too much? Frankie is tired of her parents arguing, and her brothers not speaking to them. Thankfully, she still has her fashion design classes. But when her sketchbook goes missing and she needs to present a new collection idea what can she do? 3) The Climb '''- Miles is finally starting to get better, or so he thinks. But when his therapist suggests he reach out to his parents, everything seems to snap back. Will he be able to make it through dinner or is he going to go back on all his progress? Tori makes an unpleasant discovery about herself - she hates Zig's new girlfriend. But Maya and Tristan seem to love her, so she's trying to make it work. Can she pull it off? Keisha's been making real progress on her gymnastics team but she fears for herself when she realizes she's gained two pounds - is she going through a relapse or is it all in her mind? '''4) Begin Again - Zoe returns from rehab and needs to readjust to being in school. Miles and Winston have a falling out as Winston tries to get Frankie back, not understanding why exactly they are no longer dating. Tori tries to get Tristan and Maya to be friends again, not knowing why they aren't speaking. 5) I Hope You Dance - Grace learns that her aunt is planning to contest her fostering, which would normally make her happy. After all, she doesn't want to stay with them any longer than necessary. But she also worries she'll have to move from Toronto. Is the trade off worth it? Tiny gets the exciting news that he gets to leave the Remedial room! But he has no idea how to adjust to the kids in normal classes - after all, he's been in that room since he got to Degrassi (thanks Vince). What the heck does he do now? Tristan begins to feel lonely as Blake neglects their relationship in favour of working out. Can he get his hunk's attention or this relationship splitsville? 6) Courage to Grow - Keisha is forced to face her biggest challenge since recovering from her eating disorder - a birthday party! With dinner, all night snacks, and big breakfast buffets, Keisha has no idea how she'll survive the night! Can she make it work? Lola gets some news that is supposed to be exciting - she can come off her epilepsy medication! The problem with that is she's terrified. What if she loses all her control? Maya and Jonah clash as they try to write a song together, finding each other impossible to work with. Can they figure it out? 7) Everything Will Change - Zig notices his father's "casual drinking" might not be so casual anymore. Is there anyway for him to help his father? Is there even a problem? After all, how much is too much? Winston is determined to win Frankie's affection back and he just might have a plan on how to do it, hopefully with his dignity intact.. Trouble arises at home when Hunter learns that his sister's friends on the Power Squad have been giving his girlfriend, Arlene, a tough time. 8) Up and Up - Jack freaks out as the deadline for her university application draws closer and closer. Does she want to leave Degrassi? Is she really ready for it? Grace is fed up with her sister not speaking to her and is determined to get in Lola's good graces again, before their conflict destroys the new found peace they have with their aunt in town. Zoe struggles with nightmares that she doesn't want to discuss with her counsellor. 9) Headed for the Future - Maya is ecstatic to get a chance to audition for the Toronto Young Artists Orchestra, hoping to make it work. But when her audition date falls on the same day she's supposed to record Jonah's demo, a problem arises. Tristan was delighted to be his brother's wedding planner. It's fun, cute, and the perfect way to cope with their parent's divorce. Still, how much work is TOO much work? Shay panics as she has not been doing well in French class. She's always done well in all her classes, but this just isn't working. Could she need a tutor? 10) Make Someone Happy '''- Frankie discovers that being your friend's boss isn't always easy when she enlists Keisha to act as her model in her fashion design competitions. Tori discovers an unlikely friend when Jack begins experimenting with film making. But is this friendship actually something more? Miles must deal with his choice to cut his parents out of his life forever as the loneliness and ramifications of his choice become clearer. '''11) Where Is The Love? - Zig's project for world religions is smashed in an anti-semitic fit from other students. If he slugs them, he'll be stuck in the Remedial Room for even longer. If he doesn't, they keep acting like pricks in the name of "activism". How can he get them to shove off without ruining his progress in the school's eyes? The conflict between Arlene and the cheerleaders escalates as they decide they don't want her in their drama group anymore. Jonah has found a new club to play at, but there's a problem - they won't let Maya play with them because she's too young. Will he stick up for his friend or tell Maya to walk? 12) See How I Run - Grace is nervous about her court date for the custody battle between her aunt and the Baker's. When her aunt is single and not home as often as the Bakers, does she stand a chance? Jack needs to find out what she wants to do with her life as she sends her applications off. What can she do other than smoke and dance? Tori is trying to befriend Zoe Rivas - a bit too hard. Can Tori salvage the situation or has she revealed herself to be a total weirdo in the first shot? 13) Journey To The Past - As Tiny begins to have nightmares about Vince, he has to decide whether to face his brother and hash out some old wounds, or should he let sleeping dogs lie? Blake is pushing himself to the brink for his big game coming up - being passed on for football, basketball, and hockey, baseball and soccer are his last chances and he is not going to let them slide. Will he knock it out of the park, or is this a foul ball? Lola has been in a bad mood lately and she can't figure out why for the life of her - what is the matter with her? Do her meds have anything to do with it? 14) Kind & Generous - Keisha is ecstatic to be offered a job modelling for a small time photographer making ads for women's watches. Can she pull it off, especially in the weight obsessed modelling world or is she just the right size? Shay is not jealous. She is NOT. Shay does not get jealous. So why is her twin's success bothering her so much? Frankie is in a rush trying to find a new model for her design competitions without Keisha. Block B: Must Come Down 15) This Is My Life - Zoe must learn to cope with her nightmares and other trauma without drugs. Tori is having a hard time with herself - lately, she's noticed she's been drawn to other girls, particularly Zoe and Frankie. She knows she's not a lesbian, so what on Earth is going on? Blake's work outs catch up to him at the worst possible time, putting his future in jeopardy. 16) Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now '''- When an offer to play at the school dance comes up on the same night, Jonah and Maya have a strong disagreement about whether or not it is too commercial for them. Tiny is having an awkward time - he doesn't like dances, but his two best friends and all their friends are going. And there's nothing good on tv either, so that's out. How the heck is he supposed to have fun? Winston has his eyes on Frankie and he plans one last ditch effort to get her back. When she tells him exactly why she dumped him, can he handle the reason? Friny gets together in this episode. '''17) I'm Alive - Arlene's conflict with the cheerleaders escalates when she plays a prank on them to try to get some of her own back, resulting in disastrous retribution for her. Frankie insists that Tiny meet her parents, only to receive a less than warm reception from Papa Hollingsworth. Could Frankie's daddy be a racist? (Answer: Hell yes.) Hunter gets upset when he realizes his best friend is heading off either to university or (hopefully) a record label next year. What is he going to do next year without Jonah? 18) Innocent '''- Zig has had enough of his father's drinking and confronts him about it. When his father claims he's doing it to deal with Zig's suicide attempt the following year, will Zig be able to cope with it before he's crushed with guilt? Frankie is told by Tori that some of her designs are appropriative. When Grace backs her up, Frankie is left to reconsider her design line. Jack reconsiders what kind of career she wants after she seems to do well in a new dance troupe. '''19) Tied Together With A Smile - Zoe, under the impossible pressure of the the media, relapses. Grace's uncle moves into the house with them after his house is foreclosed. Even though she hasn't seen him since she was 7 or 8, Grace feels uneasy around him. Especially when she has some very vivid, very realistic nightmares around him. What is Grace going to do? Shay finally confronts Keisha, jealous of her success. 20) Human - Arlene's conflict with the cheerleaders reaches it's climax as Arlene brings a "knife" to school to defend herself. Lola begins to panic has to deal with the side effects of coming off her meds, none of which are pleasant. She refuses to ask Grace for help though - can she make it without the help of her sibling, even when she doesn't trust her own body to stay stable? Zoe causes a lot of trouble at Blake's game victory party, causing some suspicion from Tristan. 21) Free Your Mind - Keisha faces an unpleasant reality of the modelling world when the ads she did are about four shades lighter than she actually is. How can she handle this "professionally"? Grace grows more and more suspicious of her uncle - has he really done something wrong or is her mind playing tricks on her? She needs to find the answer asap. Miles begins to get interested in soldier video games to keep his mind off the stress of his family. Is this a healthy hobby though? 22) Unconditionally - Tori is struggling with the way to come out of the closet as pansexual and in her time of need, turns to her best friend, Tristan. Thhhhaaaaat might not have been a good idea in retrospect, but she is definitely out to the school now. Shay looks for a way to patch things with her twin, only to find that she's gone on a huge binge of stress eating from her job. What now? Hunter decides to hang out with Tiny, whom he hasn't seen in a while, to find a way to replace Jonah when he leaves. What happens when Jonah gets a little bit jealous? 23) Champion - Zoe is dubbed a lost cause by the media and must claw her way back to a decent reputation before she gets hit by a black ball, all while making her stress worse. Keisha decides to confront her boss on the lightening of her skin in his photos. When that doesn't work, how will she take him down a notch without ruining her job and her recovery as well? Tiny must adjust to his new girlfriend's super girly super sparkly friends - and her less than impressed ex boyfriend. Goodie. 24) Shadows - When Maya gets her audition results from the Young Artists Orchestra back, she knows she must quit Jonah's band. The problem is, how can she possibly tell him? Grace becomes fiercely protective of her sister and of Frankie, lashing out at every perceived threat against them. Can she figure out a way to explain what's wrong without EXPLAINING what's wrong, or is she going to have to face the truth? Miles tries to reach out to Hunter on his own terms in a time honoured bro way - video game marathon! But when the entire day is awkward and uncomfortable, is he going to be forced to admit maybe he and his brother have grown TOO far apart? 25) Fight Like A Girl - Grace can't bring herself to go home anymore and contemplates running away from her aunt's - the only problem is her little sister. She CAN'T leave her sister alone with her uncle and she can't bring herself to turn him in yet. It doesn't help that her lashing out has caused some serious harm to her relationships lately - can she come clean long enough to find a solution, preferably BEFORE she breaks? Arlene calls Frankie out when visiting for being a bystander when all her friends were torturing her. Frankie's father overhears and demands she leave. Can Arlene make her relationship work WITHOUT backing down on this? And, for her part, can Frankie make it right? Trouble arises for Zoe when she is caught partying hard by the press. 26) Be Okay - Zig must choose whether to tell his mother the truth about everything his father has done, or maintain his relationship with his father. Tori and Frankie have a disagreement over the quality of one of Frankie's outfits, causing Tori to learn she has to respect her boss. Tristan is pouring all his energy into his brother's wedding as the date draws closer - alright, fine, they've got 4 months to go. STILL. It's better to have everything planned out ASAP, down to the last detail, right? That's what he thought. But now he finds himself changing things at the last minute - he can't be done, he just can't be. Can someone help Tristan to accept it's time to return to reality and deal with his parent's divorce instead of avoiding it? 27) Keep Your Head Up - Arlene returns from her suspension only to find she has been replaced in the Remedial room for her fake knife stunt - she is completely terrified and eagerly tries to spice up her image to fit in. Can we say "Oh, I'm edgy, I'm on FIRE?" people? Tori finds ways to come out to the two biggest people in her life - her mom and dad. Jonah seeks out a new singer for his band. 28) Louder - Zoe is forced to face her life when Tristan organizes an intervention for her drug use. She refuses to go back to rehab, but can't seem to stop herself. What can she do? Grace struggles to tell her aunt that her brother is a pedophile and a rapist. It'd be easier if she could actually breathe around him though, since he doesn't leave her aunt's side. But Grace is determined to end this mess once and for all - one way or another, her aunt is going to know. Frankie is in the finals for her design competition, but is crushed when her parents are going on a political meeting and Hunter and Tiny have no interest in coming to support her. Looks like she'll be going it alone again - can she make it work? Maya and Tori take a day to reconnect. No endgames this time, because this is only the first part of the year. Category:Blog posts